A Rainy Monday
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Rain and Monday do not mix well. Like vinegar and water or Mentos and Coke. EdwardBella.


**-a rainy monday-**

**edward/bella.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I read the first book in the Twilight series. I fell in love with Edward. And then I felt compelled to write an extremely fluffy Edward/Bella one-shot. That's my story. _And _shouts to Kiowa, for introducing me to the wonderful world of Twilight!!...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the fabulosity known as "Twilight". Stephenie Meyer does. But if I had a million dollars and a good lawyer...**

-

I just happened to be watching a movie when my power went out. One minute "Romeo & Juliet" had been playing on my TV screen, and the next I was sitting in complete and total darkness. This had to be a sign.

Rain and Mondays do not mix well. Like vinegar and water or Mentos and Coke.

"How convenient," I thought to myself. The house was now pitch black and had a slightly threatening look to it. Even my school pictures on the fireplace mantle looked a little scary.

"Your boyfriend and his family are vampires, and you're scared of the dark. Wow, Bella." I laughed.

I was decidedly bored, looking around the room and squinting. Nothing caught my attention. The TV remote. Oh well, that would be of so much use considering the power outage.

An empty bag of potato chips near Charlie's chair. Gosh, even _more _helpful.

And then I remembered the flashlight Charlie kept under the sink. Tat would definitely be of much help. No sarcasm that time.

I got up and was about to get the flashlight when I heard the sound of a knock resounding on the front door. What sort of head case would come to my house at 7:30 on a rainy Monday night?

And then I remembered who would.

"Hi Edward," I smiled as I opened the door.

Edward, aforementioned vampire boyfriend, greeted me with his crooked smile; "Bella."

Bella, Bella, Bella. Every sentence he had said that day either began or ended with my name. It still wasn't getting on my nerves. Hearing Edward say my name made my heartbeat irregular and my stomach do somersaults.

I wished he would stop saying my name.

"Power went out?" he said, cocking one perfect eyebrow.

"No, I always sit in the dark alone."

"So your power went out?" he repeated, smirking at my sarcasm.

"How did you know?" I opened the door wider, and he stepped inside. His frigid fingers brushed my hand, sending electric shock waves up and down my spine.

He was always so cold. But he made me feel warm.

"So what brings you out tonight? I thought you and Emmett were going hunting tonight." I said casually, walking over to the sink and leaning down to get the flashlight out of the cabinet.

I noticed that Edward hesitated. His eyes which had only moments ago been a light tawny, were now a stormy black. I hated his eyes like that. They were still beautiful, but threatening and frightening. I couldn't look at him when his eyes held those particular emotions.

He took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down slightly.

"Edward..." I walked over and set my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett and I had a fight."

"About?"

"What?"

"What was the fight about?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was about...Rosalie's love and affection...?"

"It better not be!" I couldn't help but be slightly jealous. Rosalie was flawless, lovely, some sort of pale goddess. I may have been pale, but definitely no goddess.

Edward smiled, clearly amused by my jealousy. He said envy was a fickle emotion. I had to remind him that he used to get jealous of Jacob Black, because Jacob had a crush on me.

He would glower, and immediately drop the subject.

"Don't worry, it's not. I love you, not Rosalie. And anyways. It's nothing, it''s very stupid. Emmett and I are too close to let something this trivial get between us." he sighed.

"Edward," I began, trying to think of something to follow his name. I couldn't. He was dazzling me again.

I couldn't stand it when he did that.

"I'm sorry, am I dazzling you?" he asked.

"...Um...what was I saying again?" I tried to recover, and failed miserably. He honestly needed to quit dazzling me. It was quite distracting.

"You said my name."

"What's your name again? Edwin?" I grinned, hoping he would laugh. He laughed far too little, as far as I was concerned.

He did, and I started laughing with him. Mainly because Edward's laugh made _me _want to laugh.

But I was still curious as to what he and Emmett had fought about. Emmett Cullen, although playful and silly, could be extremely forceful and stubborn when necessary.

"Bella, you must be cold." Edward said, his eyes the warm, golden color again.

"It's sort of chilly." I agreed.

The air felt dry and cold, and it sent goosebumps up and down my arms. Edward wrapped his arms around me, because he noticed the goosebumps. The leather jacket that he wore didn't help the cold. The leather had several icy raindrops still on it.

"Let's go in my bedroom, okay?" I proposed, before snatching his hand and leading him into my room.

Since I knew he wouldn't mind, I decided to lay in my bed. The sheets and comforter would warm me.

Edward settled himself next to me, but instead of getting under the covers, he merely sat atop them.

"Tell me what you and Emmett fought about." I said, reaching out from under the blankets to intertwine our fingers. Edward sighed. He was going to cave and tell me.

"Hmphsduhlkdnce," he mumbled.

I cocked an eyebrow; "Edward, in English please?"

"He said you looked nice yesterday," he said quietly, not looking me in the eyes.

It was my turn to laugh at _his _jealousy.

"Envy is a fickle emotion," I reminded him teasingly.

He glowered, clearly embarrassed. Edward does not embarrass easily. Fluster, yes, but embarrass? Never.

I decided not to pick on him too much. It _was _sort of sweet that he was jealous of his own sometimes-married brother.

"I'm not fond of...jealousy." he said, making jealousy sound like the plague.

I smiled, setting my head on his chest. It was impossible to fathom that such a beautiful, perfect boy would want someone like me.

"I'm far from perfect, Bella."

"Were you listening to my thoughts?"

"No. Just a good guess."

He was too good of a guesser.

Instead of answering him, I just shut my eyes. His hand stroked my hair softly, gently.

For a moment, I almost forgot that he was a vampire.

For a moment, my life was normal.

And then the power switched back on. The bright, fluorescent lights nearly blinded me.

"Edward, you love me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then will you please switch my light off?" I asked smiling a smile I knew he couldn't say no to.

"If you love _me _then you'll quit bribing me with that beautiful smile of yours." Edward countered.

I shrugged, trying to look as innocent as humanly possible.

But before Edward could reach the light switch, the power went out again.

"You mean to tell me I walked a whole four feet for absolutely nothing at all?" he knitted his eyebrows together.

He looked at me, smirking slightly.

I wished I could look away. His impeccable beauty made my heart ache. But my gaze remained on him. _'Air isn't overrated, Bella," _I thought, when I realized that I had been holding my breath.

"What would you do if I said I had to leave?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Right now? You have to go?"

"No, I mean if I had to _leave _leave, and you could never see me again."

"Throw myself off of the Empire State Building?"

Edward looked horrified.

"I'm kidding, Edward. Relax." I said.

"Bella, really. What would you do?"

"Depends on why you were leaving. If it was because of your family, then maybe I'd understand. If it was because of me...then I don't know. Why are you asking?" my curiosity got the best of me.

"Just wondered." he shrugged.

Good. If he was even thinking about leaving me alone, then I just might have a date with the Empire State Building.

He walked back over to the bed and returned to his position.

I decided to sit up, so I could look at him more closely.

And we re quiet. The only sound was the rain against my bedroom window. The only light came from the flashlight sitting by the computer.

I decided to imagine my life as one of those old family sitcoms, like "Leave it to Beaver" and "Happy Days".

My parents were still married in my sitcom life. I went to an all-American high school where people said "swell" and "golly" and were always nice.

And Edward was older than me, and he wasn't a vampire, and he had a letterman's jacket that he always let me wear...

The thought of Edward Cullen in a letterman's jacket seemed pretty comical. Almost as comical as people at Forks High School saying things like "swell" and "golly".

And my parents were no Ward and June Cleaver, and I was far from being Joanie Cunningham or Marcia Brady.

My train of thought was ruined when I noticed Edward staring at my shirt.

"Um, Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, slightly embarrassed that my boyfriend may or may not be _checking me out_.

"What? Oh no, I was doing...that. I just noticed the pattern on your shirt and was counting the stripes on it."

I sighed with relief, blushing madly.

Edward loved it when I blushed.

Suddenly, I had the most incredible urge to kiss him. I couldn't help but notice the strange timing.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He smiled, and leaned down to press his numb lips against mine.

We didn't kiss as much as much as other couples, to be truthful. Maybe because we didn't feel the desire to thrash around like a pair of eels all the time.

I responded passionately to the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing him to run his fingers though my hair.

I felt as if I were floating or in some sort of Utopian paradise.

For the first time in a very long time, my lips pulled away before his.

"You dazzle me, Edward Cullen." I sighed dreamily, melting into his touch.

Edward said nothing, only held me closer. I could feel his fingers through the fabric of my shirt.

So rain and Mondays don't usually mix, like water and vinegar or Mentos and Coke.

So water sits on top of vinegar, and Mentos and Coke explode when you put them together.

But rain and Mondays, alone with Edward...

Perfection.

-

**I'm not sure I liked the ending, but whatever. **

**Don't judge to harshly. It's my first Twilight fic EVER. I still don't have the Bella and Edward characterizations down yet.**

**I'd appreciate it if you reviewed with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or whatever. Do they even do that with Twilight fics? LOL, once again, I'm still new!!**


End file.
